Escape It All
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: Jinafire's never felt as if she's had a true home, but when she's by Skelita's side, that feeling might possibly blossom soon.


**a/n: After eating too much ice cream and listening to "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry on repeat for about two hours, this fic is the result. Hope you all like.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and if you were walking down the road in a small suburb of Salem, Oregon, you'd see a teenage dragoness in an old beat-up truck, looking awfully sleep deprived, fighting with the clutch. It was unaware to anyone, even herself, what she was doing, but she just wanted to leave this small town. She had a rush building up inside of her, and she wanted to let it all go. Escaping was a wonderful option, but the ancient car wouldn't start.

"Jina, what are you doing?"

Jinafire looked up from the steering wheel and looked out the open window to see none other than Skelita, standing in a robe and pajamas, her hair a complete mess and the white of her bones practically shining in the darkness.

"I just need to get away for a bit." the dragoness replied, letting out a deep sigh. "America's wonderful, Skel, but it's not home. I don't know where my home is anymore. I just need to escape for once in my life."

The skeleton girl rubbed the bridge of her nose, frustrated. "It's two, in the morning." she muttered. "Can it not wait for later?"

"I have to leave." Jinafire said simply, continuing to fight with the clutch and fiddle with the keys. "If this stupid car will start."

Skelita shook her head and turned around, walking off, reentering her household. For a split second, it seemed as if she was going to ignore her best friend, but only moments later, she emerged from her home once again, now dressed in a simple t-shirt and baggy jeans, looking somewhat decent as she rushed back to the car. "If you're leaving, I'll go with you." she said, with a smile, swinging open the door and plopping down in the passenger seat. "I'll keep you safe."

Jinafire rolled her eyes playfully and smirked. "I don't need a security guard, Skel." she murmured. "But if you're up for an adventure, let's go then." She pushed down on the clutch and pushed hard onto the gas, but no give. "You piece of..."

Skelita reached forward and moved the keys forward; causing the vehicle to come to life. "And you're the one with a license." she teased as she noticed her best friend blush.

"I'm tired, cut me a break." the dragoness playfully shot back as she pressed the gas and the car sped out of the driveway, making a sharp right to wherever. They didn't know where they were going, but they'd just drive nonstop.

_~0.0.0~_

They had broke down on a highway right outside of California around five am, with no gas in the tank. With much convincing, Jinafire had gotten the two of them to hitch-hike with a group of werewolves who were on their way to Howlywood in dreams of becoming famous. Her and Skelita were dropped off at a gas station to fend for themselves, and the two girls had rented a motel for the day, before they'd call their family to pick them up. But for now, they were exploring the area they were stranded in.

"I told you to fill up." Skelita muttered for the fifth time that hour. "So then we wouldn't be stuck here. _A veces me pregunto por qué __somos amigos._"

Jinafire rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, with a shrug. "It's alright, Skel. We'll call your mom to rescue us in a bit. For now, can't we just enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what little freedom we have before we are grounded for life?" the skeleton girl replied, with, surprisingly, no sarcasm to her voice whatsoever. "Might as well."

_~0.0.0~_

The both of them had ventured all around; completely forgetting to contact anyone for rescue, and ignoring the calls from others, asking where they were. It was bliss, being all alone for a day, just those two, having the time of their unlives. Strangely enough, after walking up and down the blocks, turning so many corners and not even bothering to wonder where they were going, Jinafire and Skelita had ended up at a beach, just as the sun began to set.

"What a day." the dragoness breathed as she twirled around, looking up at the sky, with a content grin spread across her face. "Didn't I tell you this would be amazing?"

Skelita let out a sigh and managed a smile. "You did."

"You worry too much."

"I still can't forgive you for getting us lost though."

Jinafire rolled her eyes and laughed, running down the beach, letting out screams and squeals of joy. "But we're free, Skel!" she called over her shoulder. "It's..." She stopped and continued to look up at the sky. "It's still not home."

"Jina..." Skelita murmured something in Spanish as she descended down the sandy dunes, heading for her best friend. "Jina, sometimes a feeling can be home. It does not have to be a _casa_ itself, you know."

The dragoness looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the ghoul she had known for so long. "Can you be home?"

Skelita hesitated, cocking her head to the side in curiosity. "But what about the rest of the _familia?_ Are they not home?" she inquired, her eyebrows knit.

"I don't know them like I know you." Jinafire replied. "We're more than best friends. You're the only one I can trust, and not be afraid of anything with. Last night, in that truck, I was debating whether or not to leave. But when you got in, I knew it'd be fine. I was lying when I said I didn't need a security guard."

The girl made of bone smiled and let out a light chuckle. "I'm glad you think that way, Jina." She smirked. "You need someone to keep you in line, if you will keep escaping like this."

"I won't anymore." Jinafire said simply. She took Skelita's hand into her own and grinned at the feeling of bone against her scales. "Not if I've got you." And then, out of all the events that had happened over the past two, this really was the most shocking. They kissed. The two of them. Right then and there, on the empty beach, with the waves of the ocean echoing behind them and the pink sunset in back of them, practically shining.

"_Te amo._" Skelita murmured. "Never knew you felt that way, though."

* * *

**a/n: This really is the most pointless thing I've ever written. Someone gimme a reward (or a review :P) It originally was gonna be smut, but I got lazy. So whatever.  
**


End file.
